The Rooneys (TV Series)
The Rooneys is an animated TV series made by HeavenlySteven. The series revolves around a special, disabled and dysfunctional family called the Rooneys consisting of Adrian, Betty, Roger, Michelle, Todd and Audrey. They go out on their adventures around their hometown called "Carpenter City". Plot summary In the medium-sized town of "Carpenter City", which was located in an unknown destination near Sacramento, California, a special, disabled and dysfunctional family called the Rooneys go on an adventures while facing challenges and accidents in school, home, the street and anywhere fun. Characters Main Article: List of The Rooneys characters Main Characters * Adrian Rooney (Keith Ferguson (current) and Fred Tatasciore (Episodes 1-3)) - an 8-year-old special needs student with a chest harness. * Aunt Betty Sterns (Candi Milo) - Michelle's older sister and Adrian and Audrey's aunt. * Roger Sterns (James Arnold Taylor) - a lazy teenage high school student. * Audrey Rose Rooney (Grey DeLisle) - Adrian's 4-year-old sister. * Michelle Rooney (Candi Milo) - the clumsy matriarch of the Rooney family. * Todd Rooney (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the clueless and schizophrenic patriarch of the Rooney family. Secondary Characters * Uncle Freddy Sterns (Mark Moseley) - Betty's husband and Adrian and Audrey's uncle. * Jeremy Sterns (Jeff Bennett) - the cousin of Adrian and Audrey. * Grandpa Bernie (Jess Harnell) - the maternal grandfather of Adrian and Audrey. * Grandma Lori (Grey DeLisle (woman voice) and Keith Ferguson (man voice) - the maternal grandmother of Adrian and Audrey with defective vocal cords. * Ollie '''(Frank Welker) - the pet American Golden Retriever who is the family dog of the Rooney family. * '''Red the Squirrel (Dominic Catrambone) - Adrian's stuffed red squirrel companion. * Steve Redding (Michael Gough) - a British elderly rich man and Todd's mentor. * Mr. Snooty (Rob Paulsen) - Adrian's teacher. * Andy Brandy (Fred Tatasciore (current, starting with Season 5) and Grey DeLisle (Seasons 1-4)) - Adrian's best friend. * Suzie Chapman (Grey DeLisle) - a blonde girl from Texas and Adrian's crush. * Melissa (Cree Summer) - Adrian's tomboyish classmate. * Jimmy (Jeff Bennett) - Adrian's nerdy classmate. * Clint Evers (Jeff Bennett) - the bully of Adrian's school. Additional and Recurring Characters * Ronny Sterling (Jason Griffith (current) and Roger Craig Smith (pilot)) - Adrian's classmate who is allergic to peanuts. * Principal Mortlock (John DiMaggio (current) and Maurice LaMarche (pilot) - the principal of Adrian's school. * Bus Driver Sammy (Tom Kenny) - the school bus driver. * Scott Harper (Frank Welker) - Adrian's classmate who doesn't talk that much. * Eric Staunton (Frank Welker) - a middle school student. * Hayden Chapman (Charlie Adler) - a middle school student and Suzie's older brother. * Julie Miracle (Cree Summer) - Hayden's close friend. * Austin Sodalink (Samuel Vincent (current, starting with Season 2) and Terrell Ransom Jr. (Season 1)) - Julie's crush. * Maisie Dougie (Jessica DiCicco) - the mayor's daughter and Adrian's classmate. * Lord Shlock (TBA) - the villainous creature made from garbage. * Mrs. Valentine (Cree Summer) - the high school English teacher. * Ms. Laura (Candi Milo) - Mrs. Valentine's aide. * Principal Battle (John DiMaggio) - the high school's principal. * Coach Mackenzie (John DiMaggio) - the high school's P.E. coach. * Matt Carver (Charlie Adler) - the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad. * Allen Shaffer (Phil LaMarr) - an African-American high school student. * Kayla Barrios (Roxana Ortega) - a Hispanic high school student. * Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot (Michael Gough) - a Filipino high school student. * Caleb Morton (Bob Bergen (current, starting with Season 2) and Bill Farmer (Season 1) - an awkward nerdy freshman. * Rodrigo Iglesias (Carlos Alazraqui) - a Hispanic football player. * Reybel Mathers (Seth Green) - an emo high school student. * Leo Gunnar (John Viener) - a Jewish varsity team member. * Stacy Brentwood (Alex Borstein) - the popular high school girl. * Damien Tyson (James Arnold Taylor) - the high school's football jock. * Christian Spade (Jeff Bennett) - a high school student. * Sebastian Montsinger (John Viener) - a jazz musician and a high school student. Characters from The Next Adventure * Trevor "Trev" Rooney (Matthew Mercer) - Adrian's twin brother. * Tyrese "Ty" Moore (Phil LaMarr) - Adrian's classmate. * Coach Mike Jones (Fred Tatasciore) - the high school's new P.E. coach. * Austin "Zero" Shazam (Keith Silverstein) - a high school student. * Mr. Valentine (Dan Harmon) - Mrs. Valentine's husband. Characters from The King of the Thrill * Nehemiah Whitty (S. Scott Bullock) - Audrey Rose's crush. * Albert Slick (John DiMaggio) - Alondra Slick's deceased father and a motorcycle rider. Original Characters * Jim Williams (Phil LaMarr (current) and Ice Cube in "Hip Hop Havoc") - a member of the Hip Hop club. * Dre Burrows (Jason Griffith (current) and Roger Craig Smith (pilot)) - Adrian's friend and the original character created for the series. * Gene Bogan (Dee Bradley Baker) - a know-it-all nerd who frequently gets put in a locker. * Holly (Grey DeLisle) - Jimmy's imaginary friend. * Dr. Hooper (Corey Burton (current) and David Hyde Pierce in "Game Stopped") - Adrian's doctor. * Nate Whittle (Dee Bradley Baker) - Adrian and Audrey's babysitter. * Remy Deuce (Rodger Bumpass) - a rich and handsome football player. Voice Cast * Ketih Ferguson as Adrian Rooney and Grandma Lori (man voice) * Candi Milo as Aunt Betty, Michelle Rooney, Ms. Laura * James Arnold Taylor as Roger Sterns, Damien Tyson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Todd Rooney * Dominic Catrambone as Red the Squirrel * Grey DeLisle as Audrey Rose Rooney, Grandma Lori (woman voice), Andy Brandy (seasons 1-3), Suzie Chapman, Holly * John DiMaggio as Principal Mortlock, Principal Battle, Coach Mackenzie, Albert Slick * Cree Summer as Melissa, Julie Miracle, Mrs. Valentine * Jeff Bennett as Jeremy, Jimmy, Clint, Christian * Frank Welker as Ollie the Dog, Scott, Eric * Phil LaMarr as Allen, Tyrese Moore, Jim Williams * Charlie Adler as Hayden, Matt Carver * Dee Bradley Baker as Gene, Nate * Michael Gough as Steve Redding, Taylor * John Viener as Leo, Sebastian * Jason Griffith as Ronny, Dre Burrows * Fred Tatasciore as Coach Jones, Adrian Rooney (episodes 1-3) * Jess Harnell as Grandpa Bernie * Rob Paulsen as Mr. Snooty * Mark Moseley as Uncle Freddy * Tom Kenny as Bus Driver Sammy * Jessica DiCicco as Maisie * Matthew Mercer as Trev Rooney * Keith Silverstein as Austin Shazam * Samuel Vincent as Austin Sodalink (Season 2-present) * Terrell Ransom Jr. as Austin Sodalink (Season 1) * Roxana Ortega as Kayla * Seth Green as Reybel * Carlos Alazraqui as Rodrigo * Alex Borstein as Stacy * Corey Burton as Dr. Hooper * Bill Farmer as Caleb (Season 1) * Bob Bergen as Caleb (Season 2-present) Special Guests * Ice Cube as Jim Williams ("Hip Hop Havoc") * David Hyde Pierce as Dr. Hooper ("Game Stopped") SEASON 1 Episode 1 - Adrian Goes to School Adrian has trouble fitting in for his first day of school, so his aunt Betty decides to make him wear a chest harness to school. At his school, he meets some new friends, even the strict and fat but friendly teacher Mr. Snooty. Due to Adrian's special motives, Adrian successfully involves in daily activities while avoiding the local bully named Clint, who constantly dislikes funny people. Episode 2 - Lazy Roger Roger spends most of his time watching TV or playing video games when Betty and Michelle told him to be healthy. Episode 3 - The Puddle of Misery Adrian get pushed by Clint into the puddle, mistaken for a pool, tricking someone into jumping to the puddle. Episode 4 - Here Comes the Princess from Texas Adrian accidentally falls in love with a beautiful blond-haired transfer student from Texas named Suzie Chapman. Episode 5 - Roger's Slumber Party Roger invites his high school friends over to a slumber party when Betty, Michelle, Todd, Adrian and Audrey left for vacation. Episode 6 - Hip Hop Havoc Roger is invited to the school's hip hop club but his laziness causes some trouble in the school. Episode 7 - Adrian's Nightmare Adrian has a nightmare about himself haunted by shadows, bizarre obstacles, his school bully and the garbage-like creature Lord Schlock. Episode 8 - Suzie's Stage Fright Principal Mortlock is hosting Mr. Snooty's class' school play, however, Suzie has a fear of taking the stage and has to exercise her routine to become the most talented school performer. Episode 9 - Storm the Grocery Castle The Rooneys are going grocery shopping, but Adrian, Roger and Audrey began to cause mischief in the store's aisles. Episode 10 - TBA TBA Episode 11 - Meet the Grandparents Adrian and Audrey are excited to see their grandparents, Bernie and Loretta, who are both their parents of Betty and Michelle. Episode 12 - The Red Squirrel Adrian uses his plush squirrel named Red to defend himself and his friends from bad things that gets in their way. Episode 13 - The Secret of the Sculpture Gloves Adrian and his friends find themselves in Red the Squirrel's world and they must stop the mighty enemy who wears gloves that has the ability to turn things into marble sculptures. Episode 14 - Game Stopped Todd uses his lawn tractor to shred Roger's video games to prevent Roger from becoming obsessed with video games. Episode 15 - The Good, The Bad and The Rooney Adrian and Andy drew a picture about themselves as cowboys in the Old Western town, together they must stop a ruthless outlaw (Clint) to save the day. Episode 16 - The Young and the Adrian Adrian believes that he has 24 hours to live so he does everything he wished in his life with crazy and unusual requests such as driving crazy through school as well as running around naked. Episode 17 - A Blink to the Past Adrian and his friends blink their eyes to unlock their past events in their own history of life. Episode 18 - The Leap of Fate Adrian must choose his own decisions to carefully avoid the clutches of evil. Episode 19 - Dastardly Dodgeball: Chapter One Roger attends the worst and most painful dodgeball game in high school. Will he survive his worst nightmare? Episode 20 - Professor Eyesight Adrian, his friends and Mr. Snooty are invited to the annual Science Fair, hosted by a science teacher named Professor Eyesight. SEASON 2 Episode 21 - TBA TBA Episode 22 - TBA TBA Episode 23 - Suzie the Sore-ceress TBA Episode 24 - Clint is Sharp as Flint TBA Episode 25 - Adrian Rooney 007: The Man with the Golden Banana A mysterious villain named Francisco Salamanda steals the "Golden Banana" idol from the Ape Tribe, now it's up to Adrian to become a secret agent and stop the villain who stole the idol. Episode 26 - TBA TBA Episode 27 - The Mayor's Daughter TBA Episode 28 - TBA TBA Episode 29 - TBA TBA Episode 30 - Camp Carpenter Adrian and the large group of school students go to Camp Carpenter. Episode 31 - TBA TBA Episode 32 - Blunder Woman Michelle causes mishap all over the local insurance workplace. Episode 33 - TBA TBA Episode 34 - Adrian Rooney 007: OctoSissy A sorcerer-like villain places Audrey Rose under a curse, turning her into a half-human and half-octopus creature. Adrian is on a mission to find the antidote to restore her sister to normal. Episode 35 - Adrian Rooney 007: Goonraker Adrian goes on a mission in space to stop an alien villain. Episode 36 - Dastardly Dodgeball: Chapter Two Roger and his friends come face-to-face with Damien and his dodgeball squad. Episode 37 - TBA SEASON 3 Episode TBA - TBA TBA SEASON 4 Episode TBA - TBA TBA Confirmed Episodes (these episodes are only for TigerMario2012, as a request) * Picture Framed * The Best Of The Unrest * Suzie, the Faithful * This Ain't No Waiting Game! * Leo The Jew * The One Who Stutters * A Mean, Lean, Ice Cream Machine * Cuffs Are Stronger Than Harness * Nothing But The Snooty * Ah! Such Beautiful Dolls! * Splinter Skirmish * Remy Deuce: The Legend of Todd's Football Cousin (special) * Old But Still Rich * Germophobia * Adri-Pinocchio * Adrian and the Beanstalk * Soccer Trauma * The Apple of Melissa's Father's Eye * Messing With Somebody Requires Thinking Twice * Nate the Babysitter * My Fair Suzie * Stop! Glamour Time! Category:TV shows Category:GoAnimate Series Category:The Rooneys